


Break Time

by yolkwrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Language, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkwrites/pseuds/yolkwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted to do was study in peace, but your adorable brat of a boyfriend is hell bent on spending time with you. In order to catch your attention, he takes your... books?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm actually supposed to be writing my college admission essay, but this came out instead. Anyways, enjoy some brat Sehun!

"OH SEHUN!!!"

You were picking at the lock of the bathroom door, yelling at your brat of a boyfriend.

Why? It's because the little shit had done and hid your textbooks and himself from you. In the bathroom.

\---

_"_________." Sehun calls out to you from your couch._

_You let out a distracted hum, not looking up from your fort of textbooks._

_"_________~" he drags out the vowels of your name this time, and you vaguely register that his voice sounded closer. However, that didn't prepare you for when he firmly placed his broad hands on your shoulders. You swear you jumped 10 inches from your chair._

_"God damn Sehun, you scared the living shit out of me," you whip around to glare at your boyfriend, only to be met with a pout of his own. You cocked an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"Is this how you treat your guests, jagi?"_

_"What?"_

_Rolling your eyes and mumbling an "I can't believe this kid", you return to your books. "That's because one, you let yourself in my house," he speaks up, but you hold up a hand and continue. "And two, I've got a test in a week. I don't have time to play with you."_

_"But you've been studying for weeks!! There's no way you can study anymore!" He cries out. With a pout, he adds, "Besides, it's been ages since we last hung out."_

_A twinge of guilt bites out at you, it had been a long time since the both of you had quality time with each other. You drop your pen and turn to face him. Holding his face in your hands, you look at him in the eyes. He puts his hand over yours and smiles hopefully._

_"I'm sorry babe. As much as I want to spend time with you, I can't. So long as I've got my books out, I've got to keep studying. You know more than anyone else that I can't afford to fail these tests," you say as you look into his eyes, expressing your remorse for not being able to be with him, along with your affection for him._

_You almost let out a sigh of relief when his eyes soften and he nods. "Alright. I got it."_

_"You do?"_

_"You just need to get rid of these books and you're free right?" Sehun's eyes were full of mischief and smug cockiness._

_"What?!"_

_Before you could even react, he scoops up all of your study materials with his long arms and runs towards the restroom._

_"It's for your own good babe!" He calls as he runs, laughing._

_"OH SEHUN!!!"_

\---

"I swear to god when I open this goddamn door you're going to be a dead man, Oh Sehun."

You hear a hysterical giggle from his end. "I already said that I'm doing this for your sake ________!"

You punch the door, and he sounds panicked as he says, "Come on jagi, there's no need to be this angry."

"No reason? You've got your dumb ass locked in the bathroom with my textbooks that I need to study for tests that are coming up _this week_! Yeah, I think I've got _plenty_ of reasons to be pissed! Now open this door before I break it down!" You shake the doorknob violently for emphasis.

"W-wait, calm dow- OUCH!"

Unbeknownst to you, Sehun had unlocked the door and was opening it, but you had pushed it, resulting in the door slamming into his face.

"Ohhh my god, ohhhh no no no no no. S-Sehun are you ok?" You rush into the bathroom to his aid, forgetting all about textbooks and tests. Guilt washes over you like an ocean.

Sehun groans as he crouches over, holding his hands over his nose. You squat in front of him as you peer into his covered face, your own etched with worry. You gingerly pry his hands from his nose to get a better look, and he lets you.

Thankfully there is no blood, but his nose is red. "Does this hurt," you ask as you tap his nose. He flinches, and you burst in a flurry of apologies. Carefully, you inspect his nose once more, leaning in closer. You were so absorbed in it that you didn't notice that Sehun had stopped groaning over his nose, and how tender his gaze on you was. In a swift motion, Sehun's lips swooped down to catch your own unsuspecting ones.

You initially stiffen at the contact, but eventually melt into the kiss.

When you both pull apart, he murmurs, "I took the books from you for a reason, ________."

You shake your head. "Way to ruin the moment, Sehun. It was for 'my sake', right?"

"I mean it, though. It's not healthy for you to be cooped up studying for so long, even if finals are coming up soon. Let's take a break ok, jagi?"

He sees you hesitate at this, and he adds quickly, "I'm not going to let you say no anyways." In one swift movement, Sehun picks you up with ease and walks into your room.

"Sehun- what are you doing?"

He grins. "Get ready, we're going out!"

You couldn't fight the smile that was tugging on your lips.

"You win, Oh Sehun!"

"I always do!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun as a boyfriend, amiright? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, be sure to subscribe! New work will be uploaded next week!  
> Critique, suggestions and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
